


Lovin’ In Berk

by FluffyMCFluffers



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: An AU where no ones straight, Multi, also occasional smut, and fluff, but then I wanted to make it a multi-ship thing, just a bunch of kids in love, this was originally only supposed to be Eretcup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots with my OTPs. You name it: Fluff, Smut, Angst, it’s here. The ships will be Eretcup (HiccupxEret), Heathstrid (HeatherxAstrid), and Rufflout (SnotloutxRuffnut).You guys can suggest prompts in the comments too if you want!Also, some of the one-shots might be connected, so be on the look out for that.





	1. Why I Ship Them

So this is gonna be something I’ll be doing for a while. I’ve been meaning to write stuff for my OTPs, but I’ve never gotten around to it. I’d be also really helpful if you guys suggest some prompts. However, it can only be with the ships listed in the summary and tags. So that means NO HICCSTRID OR OTHER SHIPS. Sorry if your disappointed, but I just don’t ship Hiccstrid as much as I used too. Also the other ships don’t really interest me.

But if you don’t have a problem with that, then stick around! Now, I’ll give small (or medium) summaries of why I ship these ships. They might include some of my headcanons, btw, since this takes place in an AU (or a Canon Divergence if that’s the right term) I’ll also do my headcanon of how they’d confess their feelings.

* * *

 **Eretcup** -Oh God, my OTP. There’s not really much to say, I love them. I feel that they’d work really well together, and they’re different but more or less the same. Hiccup is a dragon trainer, who was ostracized for fifteen years of his life before befriending Toothless. He was always the runt of the litter, never taken seriously. Eret was a dragon _trapper,_  who was probably respected by his tribe and well loved. He was the macho man, the stud muffin. Both grew up with very different pasts, but that doesn’t matter to them.

When these two met each other, it’s a rough start, but not too rough. You notice that Eret was the only bad guy who never insulted Hiccup, or even lay a hand on him. That kind of stood out to me. But then again, they just met so it’s not that important. And I know what you’re saying “BUT THEY BARELY HAVE ANY INTERACTIONS, HOW CAN YOU SAY THEY HAVE CHEMISTRY?!?” Well, chill, cause I got a reason.

In the end of HTTYD2, we know that Hiccup gives Skullcrusher to Eret. Skullcrusher was Stoick’s dragon, and he needs a companion after Stoick’s death. You don’t just give your fathers dragon to anybody. I feel that Hiccup saw something in Eret that caused him to make this decision: potential. Eret had potential to be a great dragon rider, and Hiccup instantly saw that.

These two, almost like Hiccstrid, draw strength from one another. Eret is away from his tribe and now lives in Berk, so he’s kinda on his own. At first, it’s hard to adjust, but he has the other dragon riders. Most importantly, Hiccup. Slowly but surely, Eret sees Hiccup in a new light. As MORE than just a friend or mentor. He sees Hiccup as a boy with such vibrance and life, something that Eret barely experienced with past partners (most of whom were men, because boy is GAY AF)

Hiccup also starts to notice the new feeling in his chest when he’s around Eret. It’s more than just a mutual relationship. Eret didn’t know Hiccup all his life, so he got to meet him as he truly was. Not a small runt, but a leader. And that’s one thing they both have in common. They’re both leaders. Hiccup doesn’t see Eret as just this good looking man with great muscles and slight ego. He sees a man who’s loyal, trustworthy, and can provide both affection and support.

Both are different but so much the same. When they finally confess their feelings, it’s a huge weight off their chests. They come to the conclusion that they love each other. Not like, LOVE. Hiccup wants Eret to be his partner, his lover. When the village was doubting Hiccups rule as Chief after Drago’s attack (this is in The Serpent’s Heair btw), Eret stepped in and defended him. And Hiccup appreciates that. He knows that Eret would always protect him and have his back.

Eret practically adores Hiccup. He loves him so much, it kinda scares him. He fought half the village just because they called Hiccup a bad chief. After the confession, these two are practically inseparable and the sappiest couple you’d see in Berk. The amount of flirting and sassing these two do is ridiculous.

Basically, I love them and they love each other. Try and convince me otherwise. Two men with different personalities, but similar morals. Hiccup is the softer side, the shining sun and the wild breeze. Eret is the aggressive side, the glistening moon and the rough waters. Hiccup is a man of the sky, Eret is a man of the sea. To put it short: The Winds and The Tides.

* * *

 **Heathstrid** \- Second OTP. At first, these two didn’t really interest me much. But after a while, they started to looked eerily cute together. Now for me, I feel that Astrid works much better with Heather than with Hiccup. Mainly because she’s not just a plot device for Hiccup. Astrid and Heather really work well together. And more than just in a friends way. They respect and challenge each other.

If you thought Eretcup had a rough start, then Heathstrid had a much worse one. They practically DESPISED each other when they met. Astrid didn’t trust Heather because she was suspicious. But while she didn’t like her, Heather seemed to enjoy toying with Astrid. And while she never openly admitted it, Astrid agreed with the boys on the fact that Heather was pretty. Really pretty. However, Heather was still untrustworthy. 

After helping Heather out with her parents against Alvin, her and Astrid ended off on decent terms. I’d like to think that after the whole ordeal, Astrid thought about Heather more often in her private time. No, not in a sexual way. But in a way that made her think of what could have been.

Then comes Heather rolling back three years later in Dragon’s Edge. She’s more tough, edgy and rides her own dragon. Astrid is fairly surprised, but quite enjoys this new Heather. And this is where the mutual feeling becomes far less mutual. Heather is now on Astrid’s level. She can defend herself and fight for her own. However, she still holds her sweet side and maybe even a little of her untrustworthiness. 

Astrid takes notice on this, and develops a major crush on Heather. Seriously, even the dragon riders start to notice that Astrid gets weirdly happy when around Heather. Heather, on the other hand, fully knows what Astrid is feeling. And she feels it too. But she pretends not to notice just to toy with Astrid. She REALLY likes messing with her head.

I feel like these two would have a pretty healthy and strong relationship, not just relying on looks and feelings, but also trust and strength. Their confession is pretty standard. Astrid admits her feelings, and Heathers like ‘yeah, I know girl’. So, now they’re dating. And Astrid, despite not realizing, is pretty protective of Heather. Heather just laughs it off and thinks it’s pretty cute.

However, Heather stills goes with her brother to Berserker Island, leaving Astrid behind. But, they promised to write to each other and send Terror mails as much as they could (almost like what Fishlegs and Heather did in RTTE)

So, it’s not exactly a happy-ending relationship since Heather had to leave, but that doesn’t mean Astrid won’t see her again. Oh she’ll be back. These girls aren’t gonna stopping loving each other just because they’re apart. Heather sees Astrid in the morning clouds, when she awakes in her island home. Astrid sees Heather in the evening stars, when she sleeps in her abode. They’ll be together again. And when they are, they’ll be Warrior Queens together.

* * *

 **Rufflout** \- My final OTP. Now this is a ship that COULD have been canon, but Dreamworks just chose Rufflegs instead. Not that I have anything against it, I just prefer Rufflout instead. Not to mention, there’s a RTTE episode showing how non-compatible Fishlegs and Ruffnut are. But that’s my opinion, so don’t come at me.

Anyways, unlike Eretcup and Heathstrid, Rufflout has never really had any lovey-dovey moments. Well, that’s because they’re not that kind of couple. Snotlout is pretty much toxic masculinity in a small body. He tries so hard to be big and manly, but comes off as just... Snotlout. Ruffnut is a tomboyish girl, who according to Berk, doesn’t really fit the beauty standards. In HTTYD2, Snotlout is clearly flirting with Ruffnut, but she’s constantly brushing him off. I genuinely though they’d get together in HTTYD3, but Dreamworks proved me wrong.

But I digest. These two wouldn’t be the holding hands or cuddling type. In my opinion, Ruffnut is hard on Snotlout cause he has to EARN her love, not just get it. He thinks she’s just gonna leap into his arms, but oh is he wrong. 

At first, barely anyone can see it. In fact, no one can see it. Not even when Snotlout starts flirting do they see it. When the flirting suffices, that’s when it starts. Ruffnut, despite not admitting it, actually quite enjoyed the attention she got from Snotlout. It felt nice to be called gorgeous from someone other than yourself. But before, Snotlout was just saying those things to appeal to Ruffnut. But inside, he actually thought she was pretty. Beautiful even. Probably prettier than Astrid (and that’s saying ALOT due to his past attempts at flirting with her)

Ruffnut actually didn’t know when her crush on Snotlout happened. It just... happened. But Snotlout, surprisingly, hadn’t moved on from her. Turns out, he GENUINELY liked her. His confession was, pretty corny. He tries so hard to serenade her with pretty everything: candles, music, flowers. Hell, even an axe just to safe. Ruffnut thinks it’s just ridiculous, and that he should have just confessed normally. But, she still appreciates the effort and overall accepts his affection.

Their relationship is, quite special. Nothing really changes between them, other than the kissing and cute nicknames. Snotlout still calls Ruffnut his princess, and Ruffnut secretly loves it. But that’s what makes it special. Nothing changes because there’s nothing to change. Sure, they have their flaws, but these two strive off them. Snotlout’s not the ideal male and Ruffnut’s not the ideal female. And that’s ok. They’re perfect to each other.

These two, like Eretcup, are different but yet the same. They have their own personalities. Snotlout’s like fire: hot-headed and impulsive. Ruffnut’s like ice: cold and sometimes unforgiving. But they work so well together. One can warm one, the other can cool another. And no, they’re not lovey-dovey like Eretcup or hardcore fighters like Heathstrid, they’re more than that. To put it simply: they’re relationship is perfectly imperfect.

* * *

 Sorry for this being so long!😅 Hopefully I’ll make it to you guys with a new chapter. Just stayed tuned! However, if any of you  have any problems with my shipping choices, feel free to leave to another fanfic or simply press the back button on your device. I don’t have time for your negativity. 


	2. Eretcup: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date ever (takes place after HTTYD2 but before HTTYD3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just putting a little note out there; these are my headcanons for the OTPs sexualities:  
> Hiccup- Bisexual  
> Eret- Gay ((People who’ve seen HTTYD3, you understand))  
> Astrid- Lesbian ((fight me on this))  
> Heather- Pansexual  
> Snotlout- Bisexual  
> Ruffnut- Pansexual  
> Also, rest of the dragon riders. Just cause:  
> Fishlegs- Asexual  
> Tuffnut- Gay ((Once again, People who’ve seen HTTYD3, you understand))

Eret hadn’t expected Hiccup to be so late.

Their first official date, and he still hadn’t shown up. The chief had asked Eret out on a simple day in Berk. They’d been preparing for winter since the autumn season was nearly over, and Hiccup popped the question. It was surprising, but not unexpected. Hiccup had made his simple crush on Eret _very_ obvious. There had more than one instance where Hiccup had been caught practically swooning at Eret carrying some crates.

The former trapper groans as he leans on Skullcrusher, who purrs sympathetically “Don’t worry, boy,” Eret said “He’ll be here”

As the he looks down to the floor, Eret hears slight footsteps coming towards him along with familiar grunts.

”Hiccup!” Eret said, straightening himself “You’re here, thank Gods. I thought you weren’t going to make-“ He stopped in his tracks, looking at the man in front of him, mouth hanging slightly open.

”-it”

Hiccup wasn’t wearing his usual leather flight suit, but instead a more casual blue shirt with long sleeves. It sort of resembled the shirt Eret saw him wearing in the painting at the Great Hall. Toothless stood next to him, bouncing excitedly, almost like he was happy that his friend had finally arrived. But the one thing that stood out to Eret, was what was around Hiccups shoulders. It was one of Erets pelts; it was white and appeared to be far too big for Hiccups small figure. He didn’t even know where Hiccup got it. Perphaps one of the twins ‘borrowed’ it from Eret for Hiccup to use. Either way, Eret wasn’t complaining. It looked fairly nice around him and made him look more attractive than he already was.

”Well?” Hiccup said, leaning in to Erets still gapping expression “How do I look?”

Eret shook his head to release himself from his trance “Uh, you look great. Really great! Bloody hell, I could look at you all day”

”Ok, Trapper, don’t get too excited” Hiccup said jokingly 

“Sorry,” Eret apologized “But you do look quite stunning”

”Thanks” Hiccup said, smiling softly 

"So, Chief," Eret said "Where are we going on this fine night?"

"We are going to take a midnight flight" Hiccup said, climbing on top of Toothless

 “A what?”

”A midnight flight. It something I do to help me clear my mind sometimes. I thought it could be kinda romantic if we just cruised through the skies for a bit”

”Hmm” Eret thought as he climbed atop of Skullcrusher “That doesn’t sound bad. Any certain destination you were thinking of?”

”How about Itchy Armpit?”

“Itchy Armpit?” Eret repeated the name with a scrunched nose and squinted eyes

”Got some creative help from Toothless if you couldn’t already tell” Hiccup said as he scratched Toothless’s scales, which was returned with a soft purr from the dragon

“Well then, shall we go?” Eret said, a slight glimmer in his eye

Hiccup notice and smiled mischievously “Sure thing, Trapper. Race you there?” 

“You’re on” And just like that, they were gone.

* * *

From Berk, the night sky was dark with only a few stars being illuminated. But up in the clouds, is where it’s true beauty came alive. Thousands of tiny stars could be seen from miles away. It was silent, aside from the swishing sounds of the dragons wings and the giggling of the two men having the time of their lives.

Eret tried to keep up his pace with Hiccup, clearly struggling since he still was inexperienced with dragon riding. However, most of it was on purpose, since Eret had more in mind than winning the race. When he was close enough, Eret would slow down ever so slightly, just to get a glimpse of Hiccup. The young chief would catch the trapper eyeing him, but he didn’t mind it. And neither did Eret. When he was in the skies with the moon behind him and the stars twinkling above, Hiccup looked simply gorgeous. It was nearly impossible for Eret to concentrate on the race at hand.

”Don’t get distracted, Trapper” Hiccup chuckled “We’re almost there”

Eret shook his head and noticed a huge rock formation up ahead. Hiccup made it first, obviously. He had a Nightfury, for Thor’s sake. When they landed on Itchy Armpit, Eret noticed that Skullcrusher was visibly panting.

”Aw, don’t worry, boy” Eret said, scratching Skullcrusher behind his ear “You’re still number one in my book”

“Hey, you’re still a beginner. And besides, no one can beat the Dragon Master” Hiccup said jokingly. Eret rolled his eyes while smirking.

Hiccup walked towards the edge of the cliff, admiring the view of the sky and trees. He sighed peacefully, taking the view in and sitting down.

”Man, I needed this. These past few weeks have been stressful” He said. Eret had joined him on the edge, looking up at the night sky with his chief. He turned to see Hiccups profile and letting out a soft sigh. He admires every feature on his face: his jaw, his button nose, his freckles. Gods, was he gorgeous.

Hiccups turns to see Eret with half closed eyes and a dopey smile “Uh, are you ok? You’ve been staring at me this entire time”

”Oh” Eret said, snapping out of his gaze “Sorry. Just admiring”

”Well, I hate to tell you pal, but there’s not really much to admire”

”Now that’s not true” Eret said, leaning in closer to Hiccup “There’s plenty to admire”

Hiccup tensed a little, but he didn’t seem uncomfortable by the gesture. Eret placed his hand on Hiccups, and the chief let out a small gasp. The former trapper guided Hiccups hand to his lips, planting a small kiss on the back of it.

”There’s your hands, for example. They’re soft but strong at the same time. Embellished with light freckles and perfect for blacksmithing. What I wouldn’t give to hold them everyday” Eret placed another kiss on the back of Hiccups hand, and the chief _definitely_ didn’t blush from this.

Eret looked up at Hiccup, never letting go of his hand “Then there’s your face: your soft hair, your cute little nose, your _adorable_ freckles. Your pretty, pink lips” Hiccups breath hunched when Eret got closer to him, his breath grazing Hiccups chest.

“But what I love most about your face, is your eyes” Eret said

”M-My eyes...?” Hiccup said softly. His breath was getting warm. Hell, _everything_ was getting warm.

“Yes, Hiccup, your eyes. Gods, you have no idea how much I love your eyes. They’re such a pretty color. They’re the color of the grass, the trees and emeralds. I could stare at them for hours, if you’d let me”

Hiccup didn’t know how to respond. These kind of complements were something he wasn’t used to, and the fact that they were coming from _Eret,_ was too much to handle.

”So you see, there is much to admire, Hiccup” Eret said, once again placing a kiss on Hiccups hand “You’re so pretty” Another kiss was planted, as the trapper moved up from his chiefs hand to his wrist

“Dashing”

A kiss on his wrist

“Gorgeous” 

A kiss on his arm

”Stunning” 

A kiss on his shoulder 

Hiccup could now feel Erets breath on his ear, and the chief whimpered slightly, unable to comprehend what was happening.

“ _Beautiful”_ The trapper heard the other man moan softly as he placed a kiss on his cheek. Eret smirked as he moved away from Hiccups furiously blushing face

”All adjectives I’d use to describe myself, to be honest” Hiccup opened his eyes from the unusual bliss, and smacked Erets chest, all while the former trapper giggled like a child.

”You unforgiving, brute!” Hiccup said, his face still blushing “You can’t just say all those things just to tease me!”

Eret swatted Hiccups hands away “Aww, but you look so cute when your flustered” 

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms defensively around his chest. “C’mere you” Eret said in a teasing tone, wrapping his broad arms around the other man. Hiccup placed his hands on Erets chest and smirked mischievously. In an instant, the chief planted a quick kiss on the other mans cheek. Now, it was Eret who was blushing, as he looked down at Hiccup, who gave him a victorious look.

Eret wasn’t gonna give up that easily, so he closed the space between them and locked Hiccups lips with his. The kiss was unexpected to Hiccup, his eyes still open to look at Eret and his arms suspended in the air. It only took mere seconds for his eyes to close, as he sighed softly and rested his arms around Erets neck. Eret pushed them down on the grass, relishing in the feeling of Hiccups warm lips and his legs wrapped around his waist.

They parted from the kiss, both men staring at each other quietly. Eret placed both of his hands on Hiccups cheeks and rested his forehead on his. He closed his eyes, thinking about the right words to say. But before he could say even a letter, Hiccup silenced him with the sweetest words he’d ever hear.

”Is it bad to say that I love you?”

Eret parted their foreheads so he could look at Hiccup. His eyes were glimmering with such sincerity and fondness, that it made such simple words become an oh, so beautiful symphony.

”I-I know I kinda made it look a bit obvious, but it’s true” Hiccup said, his eyes parting from the broad man on top of him “I’ve been thinking about you. A lot lately. It’s sounds silly, but whenever I’m around you, I feel...safe. And happy. Really happy. I thought about it, and... I want to be more than friends”

Erets eyes widened slightly, dragging his hand to Hiccups chin so he could look at him “You mean...?”

”Yes” Hiccup nodded “I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours” Eret chuckled under his breath, trying to find something, anything, to say to his chief. This was all that he could ever hope for. The boy he had fallen in love with, loved him back.

All Eret could do was pull Hiccup into a long, blissful kiss. And when they parted, he simply smiled and said “I adore you, Hiccup Haddock”

Hiccup grinned so wide, his cheeks felt like they would break “Now that we’ve established our feelings for each other, can you get off me, please?” He said jokingly 

Eret chuckled and rolled onto his side, with Hiccup moving to nuzzle into his chest

“So, I guess this means we’re official” Hiccup said

”Yep”

”Does this mean we have to have pet names for each other?” Hiccup heard Eret snort under his breath

“Only if you want to” Eret said, pulling Hiccup closer

”Well looks like I’m still calling you Trapper” Hiccup said, yawning “What about you?”

Eret began to close his eyes, his words coming out in mumbles rather than syllables “I’ll tell you in the morning”

* * *

 They hadn’t planned to fall asleep on Itchy Armpit, but the adrenaline from the flight and slight heat of the moment proved to be tiring for the two young men. Their dragons had even agreed to call it a night, as they slept soundly next to each other. When the sun began to rise, Hiccup was first to awaken. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, almost forgetting that they’d fallen asleep on the small patch of land. He’d explain to his friends where they went when they returned, but for now, Hiccup just wanted to enjoy the moment.

He looked to see Eret, peacefully sleeping. He felt his chest rise and fall with every breath. Hiccup sighed contently, as he ran his fingers through Erets hair and stopped to rest his palm on his cheek. The trapper fumbled and nuzzles into the chiefs warm touch, tightening his grip around his waist. Hiccup leaned to down to place a small kiss on his now boyfriends lips.

”Morning, Trapper” He said with a small smile that Eret believed to be warmer than the morning sun

Eret lifted one of his hands to run it through Hiccups soft brown locks, smiling up at him and saying the pet name he and his boyfriend would never get tired of hearing.

”Morning, my Angel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, you have now idea how much I loved writing this! My boys, oh god, MY BOYS!!! Anyways, I’ll be writing more soon. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed, but I didn’t wanna make it too long.  
> Please feel free to write a critique!


End file.
